Firme aquí por favor
by Vismur
Summary: Kaito está siendo perseguido en su gira mundial de magia, por nadie más que Shinichi Kudo. No sabe que pensar de eso.


_Título: Firme aquí por favor_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, romance, matrimonio accidental, Shinichi siendo atrevido, Kaito no entiende nada, viajar alrededor del mundo, algo de Occ._

 _Notas: Feliz cumpleaños Mavi-chan, perdón por no subirlo en tu día, espero que te guste._

 _Resumen: Kaito está siendo perseguido en su gira mundial de magia, por nadie más que Shinichi Kudo. No sabe que pensar de eso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FIRME AQUÍ POR FAVOR**

 **ONE SHOT**

Sucedió en Pekin, su espectáculo estaba en apogeo, con el éxito rotundo que se podría esperar de él, el fantástico y sublime Kaito Kuroba, y estaba siendo humilde, hace cinco años había dejado su carrera criminal como Kid después de encontrar a Pandora, destruirla y atrapar a los asesinos de su padre, hace tres comenzó su pasión más arraigada en sus huesos, ser un mago que superara a su padre, hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Excepto que había visto desde el escenario a la única persona que pensó no vería de nuevo, menos en forma civil, el detective estaba en la última fila, mirando desapercibido, y Kaito hizo todo lo que pudo para no dar alerta que se había dado cuenta, terminando su espectáculo con normalidad.

Y después simplemente corrió, no sabía exactamente la razón por la cual el detective estaba ahí, pero no quería encontrarse con él, véase, convivir con cierto detective rubio, había hecho algo de mella en su sentido de la paranoia, y aunque consideraba al detective de oriente una clase de amigo, (más bien un enamoramiento un poco demasiado profundo), no sabía si sus reglas tacitas estaban vigentes, especialmente desde que él no era Kid, pero no quería arriesgarse.

En el fondo sabía que simplemente no quería ver al detective sin hacer el ridículo de sí mismo, lo que era ridículo, porque era un hombre adulto, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, o eso se dijo.

Voló directo a Moscú, su gira mundial incluía una apretada agenda que le estaba ayudando a irse de China, y de su detective.

Solo que en el último espectáculo de Moscú, Kudo estaba ahí de nuevo, en cuando terminó se escapó tan rápido como pudo a Viena, y en el mismo patrón, Kudo estaba ahí.

Uno puede ser normal, dos una coincidencia, pero tres, tres son un patrón, y definitivamente Shinichi Kudo lo estaba buscando, acercándose un poco más en cada país.

En París estuvo en las filas de en medio. En Berlín estuvo en palco superior justo a su derecha. En Roma estaba en zona delantera. En Barcelona casi lo llamó para ser un asistente del público, gracias a su vista se dio cuenta rápidamente y cambio el asiento. En Londres casi lo atrapa en el camerino. En Cairo casi se cruzan en el baño. En Ottawa casi toman el mismo avión.

Pero su suerte se acabó en Los Angeles.

El detective estaba en la puerta de su hotel, mirando imperturbable.

\- Buenos días Kid – dijo el detective, Kaito suspiró, después de tanto tiempo, y era inútil negarlo ahora, prácticamente había demostrado su culpabilidad.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó dejándole pasar, aunque no había nadie en el pasillo, seguramente no era una conversación que debían tener ahí.

\- Eres un hombre difícil de alcanzar – dijo sin malicia mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, saco un par de papeles.

\- Hay un montón de trabajo – dijo inútilmente Kaito, cerrando la puerta y mirando con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo el detective.

\- Por supuesto – con esa frase simplemente había dado entender lo que había pasado, pero que no iba a hablar de eso.

\- ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? – preguntó Kaito, tratando de controlar su estómago, ahora que estaban así de cerca, podía ver lo apuesto que se había vuelto Kudo, veintiséis años bien aplicados, definitivamente.

\- Necesito que firmes unos papeles – dijo mientras se los pasaba, Kaito los miró con confusión, ¿no le estaba persiguiendo para arrestarlo o algo?, con cautela leyó los papeles con calma, donde definitivamente no había nada sobre arrestos, o condenas, aunque si hablaba sobre algo legal.

\- ¿Por qué este papel dice que nos casamos hace tres años? – preguntó un poco aturdido, era una copia de los registros civiles, junto con una solicitud médica, una de la policía, personas que podían ver al paciente en cualquier ocasión si salía herido, números de contacto, papeles que los cónyuges de la policía llenaba cuando entraban a la fuerza.

\- Hubo algún error del sistema o algo así, me entere hace unos meses, y el inspector me ha estado acosando que llene las formas adecuadas, especialmente porque la última vez que estuve en el hospital, no dejaron entrar a nadie hasta que mis padres llegaron, así que estoy aquí para que llenes los papeles, y pueda seguir trabajando tranquilamente – dice el detective con calma.

\- Espera, ¿Por qué sigues con esto?, ¿no es más fácil el divorcio? – preguntó confundido, era irrazonable perseguirlo solo para llenar formatos.

\- Lo pensé, pero es demasiado tedioso – dijo el detective quitándole importancia.

\- Pensé que ibas a intentar atraparme o algo así – confesó confundido, aun mirando los papeles.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?, no eres Kid más, por cierto, ¿vas a llenarlos?, Megure tendrá mi cabeza si no regresó con ellos – dijo tranquilamente Shinichi.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

\- ¿No será incómodo para ti dejarlo así? – preguntó mientras empezaba a llenar los papeles y datos personales rápidamente, que haya dejado de ser Kid, no significaba que había dejado de vigilar a su detective.

\- Cualquier otra persona, sí, pero eres tú, estará bien, además que ayudará a que mi madre deje de intentar buscarme citas – el mago tuvo una racha de celos, pero se controló mientras terminaba de firmar todo.

\- Bien, lo que sea – dijo pasando los papeles al detective.

\- Gracias – respondió Shinichi mirando con satisfacción los papeles, los cuales guardo de inmediato, sacando una caja en el proceso – por cierto, esto es para ti – saco una cosa pequeña de la caja, tomo la mano del mago, dejando el objeto en su palma, cerrándolo en un puño, y dando una sonrisa suave – te espero en la mansión cuando termines tu gira, tus cosas ya han sido trasladas ahí – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Kaito se congelo, cuando se entró de nuevo a la realidad, se dio cuenta que el detective se había ido, miro con curiosidad su mano, abriendo los dedos para mostrar la sortija de matrimonio de oro que estaba en su palma, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Si alguien se dio cuenta del sonrojo permanente que ese día cubrió su cara, nadie dijo nada, tampoco sobre el anillo en su dedo anular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMAKE:

Shinichi estaba nervioso, hace dos meses que había visto a Kuroba, al cual había perseguido por la mitad del mundo para tratar de hacerle firmar los papeles, y se diera cuenta de su estatus en matrimonio, hace tres años que había logrado hacer que el sistema de Japón los tuviera en sus bases de datos como casados, con la ayuda de sus padres, pero el mago nunca se había dado cuenta.

Esperaba que se diera cuenta debido a los trámites que se tenían que hacer y tenían los datos, y fuera a buscarlo para resolver la situación, lo cual incluía poder cortejarlo adecuadamente y hacerlo oficial, pero al parecer eso nunca sucedió, y Shinichi se cansó de esperar.

Shinichi se dio cuenta que quizás no había sido la mejor opción cuando estaba en el vuelo a Japón. Quizás fue demasiado impulsivo.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora estaba esperando la llegada del mago, después de todo, era verdad que todas sus cosas habían sido traídas a la mansión, con el permiso de la madre de Kaito, por supuesto, aunque la forma en que le miraba era un poco intimidante, pero no se había opuesto, así que estaba bien, ¿no?

\- Eres un hombre bastante astuto – dijo una voz a la espalda del detective, el cual casi saltó de su asiento.

\- ¿Por dónde entraste? – preguntó el detective buscando la fuente, era su mago, el cual estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad, sabía que había dicho una tontería cuando el otro levanto la ceja, si, por supuesto, habilidades de ladrón, como podría olvidarlo.

\- Como decía, si querías una cita, no había necesidad de hacer tal alboroto – dijo el mago con suficiencia, oh, así que se había dado cuenta de tu treta.

\- Hubieses corrido igual que en Pekín – dijo el detective contrarrestando el comentario.

\- Cierto – dijo el mago concediendo – igual, no puedes llegar con alguien llevando papeles, darle una argolla de matrimonio y un beso en la mejilla como si nada, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien – dijo con un puchero, mientras le besaba, esta vez en la boca, era torpe, pero era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

\- Pensé que estarías enojado conmigo – dijo el detective cuando termino el beso, aliviando, viendo como Kaito le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Yo puedo perdonarte, pero quiero esa boda – dijo el mago sonriendo traviesamente.

\- Pero… - Shinichi ya estaba temblando ante la idea, cuando su madre se enterará, el caos llegará a la tierra.

\- Quiero esa boda – dijo de nuevo Kaito, sonriendo de una manera que no dejaba a replicas.

\- Bien – concedió el detective, al menos salió bien, ¿no?


End file.
